libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
'''Discipline: '''Metacreativity (Creation); '''Level: '''Shaper 6 '''Display: '''Material '''Manifesting Time: '''2 hours '''Range: '''0 ft.; see text '''Effect: '''Extradimensional demiplane, up to three 10-ft. cubes/level (S) '''Duration: '''1 day/level '''Saving Throw: '''None; '''Power Resistance: '''No '''Power Points: '''11 You create a small, finite demiplane. You must be on the Astral or Ethereal Plane or on a plane that has access to one of those planes (such as the Material Plane) to manifest this power. When you manifest the power, you decide whether the demiplane is within the Astral or the Ethereal Plane. It is filled with air or water (decided by you). The plane is generally flat and featureless, such as an earth, stone, water, or wood floor. The “walls” and “ceiling” of the plane may appear like solid earth, stone, wood, or water, or they may end in mist, a featureless void, or a similar unreal-looking border. The plane’s environmental conditions are those of a temperate spring day on the Material Plane. You determine the plane’s light level (bright, normal, dim, or darkness), which affects the entire plane. There are no native creatures or plants on this plane, though you may bring some there (if the plane’s light is bright or normal, it counts as sunlight for growing plants). The environment of the plane counts as normal terrain for the purpose of effects that target earth, stone, wood, and so on. For example, you could use foxhole to create a small trench or modify matter to create a stone building. When you finish manifesting this power, you may bring yourself and up to seven other creatures to the plane automatically by joining hands in a circle. The demiplane is another plane of existence, and therefore is outside the range of any power or ability that cannot affect or reach other planes. Creatures can only enter the plane by the use of planar travel powers such as astral caravan or planar travel. You are considered “very familiar” with your entire demiplane. As a standard action, you may eject a creature from your demiplane. The creature may resist with a Will saving throw. An ejected creature goes to the closest plane to your demiplane (usually the Astral Plane or the Ethereal Plane, but if you manifest this power on the Material Plane, the creature is sent to the Material Plane). When the power ends, the plane dissolves, and all creatures in the plane are ejected in this manner with no saving throw. The plane cannot be dispelled, but a creature on the plane can destroy it by using bend reality, reality revision, or unravel psionics and making a successful dispel check. If you are within the demiplane, you can add to its area by manifesting the power again. Alternatively, you may manifest this power again to reset the duration of an existing area to that of your latest manifesting. If the duration on one area of the demiplane ends and other parts remain, creatures in the expiring area are shunted to remaining areas. If a collapsing portion of the demiplane would leave one section cut off from other sections of the demiplane (for example, if there were three areas connected in a straight line and the center part expired), the stranded sections count as separate demiplanes under your control. You may reconnect these stranded sections by manifesting the power again to create a linked area between the two. '''Augments: '''This power may be augmented in one or more of the following ways. * By spending 4 additional power points, instead of increasing the size of an existing demiplane, you may add or remove any planar trait available via the spell create demiplane to a demiplane you created via genesis. If you spend 6PP, you may choose any trait available via create demiplane, greater. Either of these augments changes this power’s duration to Instantaneous. * By spending two additional power points and doubling the manifestation time, the maximum size increases to 10 10-ft. cubes per level. * By spending 4 additional power points and quadrupling the manifestation time, the maximum size increases to 20 10-ft. cubes per level. * By spending 2 additional power points and channelling the power through specially-treated crystals similar to cognizance crystals that cost 20,000gp, the duration of this power becomes Permanent. These crystals are consumed during the manifestation process, becoming an infinitely fine lattice of psionic energy that roots the plane to the underlying fabric of its neighboring plane(s). Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics